


Lost and Found

by threewalls



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Ghost Sex, M/M, Memories, Siblings, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-02
Updated: 2002-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfinished business in Fried. (includes Plot & Character Spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).



> Written for Lynndyre's birthday, 2002! Thanks for hammerxsword for beta!

Celena decided that she liked Freid much better than Asturia.

Asturia had been limbo, wondering if her brother would ever return. It had been fear, hearing spiteful whispers because her brother hadn't been there to protect her. It had been revulsion, dancing with strangers because Millerna said so. Whenever her brother left, Celena had been made to do a lot of things she did not want.

She had made them argue, this time, by crying in his arms. She told her brother that she only liked dancing with him.

'Asturia isn't safe for me, onii-sama. Don't leave me here.'

He'd promised, and while Celena didn't trust her brother's promises any longer, he had taken her to Freid. It was a beginning. Her beautiful, strong brother would keep her safe, once he learnt how to.

Celena had woken from a nightmare earlier, only to remember that her brother had locked her door after kissing her goodnight. She'd found it difficult to get back to sleep in a dark, unfamiliar room, with its unfamiliar night-noises. So, she lay awake.

Freid also had less... echoes than Asturia.

What she called 'echoes' were things almost remembered. They brought on her nightmares, every night, and if they were strong enough, even while she was awake.

She didn't like worrying her brother, but she'd noticed something curious about her nightmares. Although she forgot what happened in them once she woke up, she knew she was not herself, but always the same foreign someone else.

* * *

"Di...dilandau-sama?"

There was a boy standing in the corner. He had short brown hair and dressed like a soldier, all shiny-black. He was made of moonlight; she supposed he was dead.

Celena felt the other (Dilandau?) press close to the inside of her skin as the boy stepped closer. He was an echo, then, but the first who'd talked to her.

"I could change," she said, curiosity making her generous, "but it hurts."

Three paces distant, the boy dropped to one knee, bowing his head. "I failed you, Dilandau-sama. I allowed myself to be captured. I have made several attempts to escape but they were not successful."

For an instant, she felt something break free inside her, a flood of anger, desperation and, unusually, longing, before all she could feel was the pain.

She couldn't think. She couldn't see. She couldn't breathe.

There was pain, black and red, as he clawed to the surface, pulling their body inside out. It always seemed like forever, but he was usually easier to frighten back to sleep. Now, she forded waves of burning want as the other pushed against her, swelling to be the second body inside their skin.

As he became stronger, his feelings became whispers within the pain.

"... free... touch... mine..."

The door was locked, she remembered, and this echo had named the other. She wanted to know, so she surrendered.

For an instant, Celena felt stretched thin over him. Then, like elastic, she quickly sank inside theirself.

The pain stopped.

* * *

He was kneeling; she always fell down. Dilandau ran a fingernail down the furrow in his cheek with satisfaction. Celena tried to stay awake inside.

"Miguel." It was almost her voice, but with an edge like diamond.

The moonlit boy had moved closer, frowning, but now he looked frightened.

Dilandau's hand snatched for the boy's collar, but swam through as though Miguel was filled with cold water. He growled, and stood up impatiently.

"Get up!"

Miguel stood sharply to attention. "I could not find the others, Dil--"

"I killed the thing that hurt you," Dilandau interrupted, reaching again for the boy. "I enjoyed it."

It was like kissing a storm, Celena thought, touching something present, but not solid. His mouth tingled and his arms shivered pins and needles refusing to be denied contact.

It was a strange feeling building inside their body, hot and cold at the same time, surrounding Celena. She found herself thinking of her brother, but she didn't know why.

She felt hands she could only just see remove clothes she wasn't wearing, touching her under her skin. She felt a little light-headed, swaying but not swaying.

Celena could feel tears running down her own face. She realised then that she was herself again.

Dilandau had spilled out of her into the moonlight, pinning Miguel to her bedroom floor. They were still kissing, and touching. She was still standing.

Celena felt cold, a breeze passing through all the spaces inside her where the other had slept. All the empty spaces.

"Don't leave me," she said, in her own lighter voice. "Don't leave me. Don't leave me!"

Celena fell to her knees, sinking down through both of them. She was still herself and her feelings were continued to be only her own. The boys continued moving, as though she wasn't there.

"Don't leave me," she sobbed, grasping vainly before her. She could see them, faintly, but she felt nothing.

There was noise outside, and then warmth. She wanted her brother.

"... safe, Celena. I'm here. I won't leave you."

The voice was so familiar.

She blinked and her brother was kneeling in front of her. "Onii-sama!" She threw her arms around him, breathing in safety. "Did I wake you? I'm so sorry."

"This is what brothers are for." He kissed the top of her head. "It's almost morning, anyway."

False dawn appeared out her bedroom window, creeping in to replace the moonlit shadows. The boys had stopped moving and lay side by side on her floor. Even when she squinted to see them, their naked bodies blurred into Celena's nightdress and her brother's robe.

Her tears began anew, but softly this time. She mouthed something between 'good-bye' and 'thank you'.

And, just before fading completely, Dilandau winked at her.

"...sleep in my room?" Her brother was asking, holding her tighter. "Like you did on the Crusade?"

Celena nodded. She still felt empty, but her brother was learning. He was here, and perhaps she could convince him to stay.

'Isn't Freid wonderful, onii-sama?'


End file.
